A Dog's Toy
by firstbitchgoddess
Summary: Inu Yasha has a toy. Sesshomaru sees and wants it for himself. Will Inu Yasha share? If , you are under eighteen, please don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 1

Bill smiled at his guest, "Welcome to the world's biggest dysfunctional family. You are about to find out why I lived and worked in Japan for the past five years. Until you insisted I head up your American offices, that is."

Sesshomaru looked at him, "Your's can't be any worse than mine."

"We'll see what you say after you meet them.", Bill warned. They walked around a ranch style house to the back yard.

They had just sat down at the table, when a young, dark haired woman walked over. "Uncle Bill, how are you?", she asked, hugging him tightly.

"Jody, let me introduce my boss, Taisho Sesshomaru. This is my niece Jody.", Bill said.

They nodded to each other and Bill turned to her.

"What brings you here? You never attend family functions.", he asked.

"I'm only here so you know the truth. I'm tired of it, the last straw was Mary almost causing Aunt Kali to lose her job.", she crossed her arms over her chest.

Bill gave her a stern look, "Mary is your aunt, too."

Jody snorted, "Not anymore." Her eyes on the three women heading there way.

Sesshomaru recognized the small brunette from a billboard they had seen on the way. It had proclaimed her an adulterer and liar. He could see tears in her eyes as she made her way over to them, and wondered if Bill was taken in by them.

"Brenda, Mary, and Donna this is my boss Taisho Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru-sama these are three of my sisters.", Bill introduced them as they made it to the table.

Mary looked at him, tears spilling from her eyes, "Did you see it? Pat left me, now what am I supposed to do? We have two sons."

"Then you should have listened to Kali and not posted your little joke all over town. She told you that she would destroy what you had, if you tried it. ", Jody handed a piece of paper to Bill.

Bill opened the paper to find an advertisement for an escort service giving Kali's name and number. It said call anytime and I'll come running.

"Did you post this around town?", Bill demanded.

"Of course she did when she couldn't get Kali's boyfriend in bed. But who would want her when he could have Kali?", Jody announced.

Mary's tears abruptly stopped and she snorted, then stormed away.

Bill looked at Brenda, "What has she done to you?"

"Did you see the family tree she created?", she demanded.

"Yes, I did. Some pretty interesting things she found out didn't she?", he smiled at her.

"There all lies that she made up to humiliate me. Don't you realize that?", she practically yelled at him.

Again Jody snorted, "Your only problem is that we are not as lily white as you want to believe and now you have to rethink your position on interracial relationships."

"Well I've never...", Brenda started.

"Well someone had to or we wouldn't be standing here.", Jody interjected. Brenda shot her a venomous look and slunk away to stand by Mary and send Jody more evil looks.

Bill looked to Donna, "Well?"

"That's a deep subject.", she answered.

"Smart ass, what did she do to you?", he demanded.

"Not a thing. I've come to watch your face when she tells you to fuck off.", she smirked.

"What makes you think she is going to do that?", he asked.

"Because your baby sister has changed and quite a bit. She's tired of our sisters treating her like she is a piece of shit and is standing up for herself. I say it's about time.", Donna announced.

She shot Sesshomaru a sly look, "You may not want your boss to meet her. It could cause a workplace conflict for you. You haven't seen Kali in a while. She has come into her own."

Sesshomaru snorted and Donna grinned at him, "We'll see, here they come now."

The distinct roar of Harley-Davidson motorcycles reached their ears and the group watched as three Softails pulled into the yard. One was scarlet, the others deep brown and forest green.

Only the scarlet motorcycle bore two passengers. The young woman on the back caught Sesshomaru's eye.

He watched as she dropped open the long, leather coat she wore to expose one of the longest legs he had ever seen. It was encased in black leather thigh high boots with a flat heel.

His eyes widened slightly as she lifted her other leg up, over the driver and swiveled, standing up from her seated position. It had been a long time since he had seen such grace and flexibility together.

She removed her helmet to show brown hair with caramel highlights in it. As she turned to hang her helmet from the bike, he noticed it hung down past her ass, even braided as it was.

She turned back around and looked the crowd over. At least that was the impression, no one could tell because of the sunglasses covering her eyes. She slipped them off to reveal soft, brown eyes. Her whole face was now exposed and he could see the clear, white skin and delicate features.

Her full, red lips curved into a cold little smile and she reached up and slipped the coat from her shoulders as if doing a strip tease.

Sesshomaru found he couldn't look away from her. His eyes took in the scarlet silk material that was artfully tied around her so that her breasts were barely covered. Down the flat stomach with it's belly ring and the small slave chain threaded through it. She wore a low riding, black skort that left her belly and thighs barely covered. The effect was amazing, the girl was positively the most attractive human he had ever seen.

Kali's thoughts were similar to Sesshomaru's, as her eyes perused him. Inuyasha had told her that Sesshomaru was very attractive, but she didn't believe him. She felt herself grow wet at the thought of what he could do to her and with her.

As he watched her make her way over and unbidden fantasy came to mind. In it, she walked right up to him and dropped to her knees. She reached inside his blue jeans and fished out his already hardening member, opening her eager mouth to receive him.

What the fantasy hadn't done the sound of her smoky voice finished it, he found himself rock hard. "Bill, long time no see. How's it going?", she asked.

"Kali, I think you need to change.", Bill stated.

"Really? I thought this would be appropriate, since your sisters think I'm such a whore.", she answered sweetly.

Her scent wafted past Sesshomaru's nose, it contained a scent he thought he recognized, and it woke his youkai. "What's that? She's a SUBMISSIVE! Quick claim her, it's been way too long since we have had that kind of pleasure.", it demanded.

"Kali, go change now!", Bill ordered. He was worried about how Sesshomaru was looking at her. No one here realized what he truly was.

Kali laughed, "No. The only one who has say as to what I wear happens to like this look." As if her words could work magic the wind shifted and Sesshomaru caught three scents he knew very well.

His eyes flew back to where the bikes were parked to see Inuyasha walking up to them. Right behind him was Koga and Shippo.

Inuyasha stopped behind Kali and slipped his arms around her, pulling her back into his embrace. "Look at this, Koi. You bring me to meet your brother and I find mine. Let me introduce you. Sesshomaru this is Kali. Kali this is my esteemed brother Sesshomaru."

"Pleasure to meet you.", she purred at him. She shuddered at Inuyasha's touch and pressed herself to him. She could only hope the scent of her arousal would be attributed to her nearness to Inuyasha. If not, she would be punished. She grew even wetter at the thought of her punishment.

Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha grinned to himself. "Well, brother, I never expected this from you. So, you want what's mine. Not this time.", he thought.

Sesshomaru greeted Koga and Shippo; and they bowed before him, greeting him in turn. Both a little more than worried about Sesshomaru's reaction to the girl. They could tell how aroused he was by her.

His inner demon was screaming at him, "How did HE get her first? You must take her, he couldn't pleasure her like we could."

"Don't worry, we will have her. If we have to kidnap her.", he placated it.

Kali grinned up at Inuyasha, knowing how much he was enjoying this. "It's my turn, now. Bill this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my brother, Bill.", she said.

As Bill shook Inuyasha's hand he asked, "What are your intentions toward my sister?"

"None of your business.", Kali answered for him. A little snicker came from Donna and Jody, who stood by watching.

"Yes, it is my business. I am the eldest and head of the family, at least give me some respect.", he ordered.

"When I get the respect I deserve for being a member of this family.", she answered.

"You need paddled for this behavior, perhaps I should.", he threatened.

Kali smirked at him, "Try it and see what happens." She stepped away from Inuyasha's embrace, and dared him with a look.

Suddenly, Bill jumped up and grabbed for her. She dodged him, and her hand shot out, connecting with the bridge of his nose. Everyone there heard the crunch of the bone breaking.

Kali began backing up, leading him to a large area. Bill reached up and wiped at the blood pouring from his nose and followed.

"Think you're grown do you, little girl?", his voice low and threatening.

"Why don't you come find out?", her voice mocked him.

He attacked again. This time coming straight at her. Kali hit him with a flurry of blows to the midsection, causing him to vomit.

"Why are you doing this?", he asked suddenly, when he quit retching.

"It's time everyone in this family learns that I deserve some respect, too. I'm tired of being treated like I'm second class. So, if you won't give me respect, then I'll take it.", her voice rung out loud and clear for all to hear.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, "I suppose you taught her."

Inuyasha smirked, "No, I met her in a bar. I do spar with her and offer advice. I forgive her smart little mouth, because it is smart in more ways than one." He rolled his eyes as if in ecstasy.

Bill gave Kali a look, "You won't get respect, but fear."

Kali laughed, "I don't care as long as it keeps these stupid cows under control." Her hand waved toward her sisters. She turned and walked to Inuyasha.

Lazily he reached down and hooked his finger into the slave chain, pulling her to him. He bent and kissed her deeply. Picking his head up he said, "You have been a bad girl. I think I will take you home and punish you."

Kali's eyes glazed over with barely contained excitement. "Come on, Koi. Let's see what the vibrations from my bike do for you.", he grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

Donna laughed as Inuyasha led a very submissive Kali to his motorcycle. She stood and smirked at Sesshomaru. "Told you.", was all she said, walking over to put her arm around Koga. "Let's go, Baby. The fun's over now.", she smiled at him.

Bill looked at Jody's face. It had turned beet red with effort to hold back the laughter. His look broke the dam and she burst into a huge belly laugh.

Shippo looked at her, "Woman, that will be enough. Let's go." He turned and walked away, expecting her to follow. He turned and sent her a look when she didn't immediately follow him. She laughed and ran up to jump on his back, wrapping her legs around him.

Sesshomaru watched at the three couples mounted and rode off on their bikes. As soon as they were out of sight, he stood and left.

Getting in his car, he looked at his driver, "Follow Inuyasha."


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 2

Inu Yasha parked his bike in the stall beside what looked like a garage. He had been surprised when she first brought him here, saying she lived here. Until they went inside, he found out the garage was actually a three room apartment.

Kali had laughed and told him that's why she rented this place. She figured it was good camouflage for a single woman living alone. If no one knew this was a house, no one would bother her.

He stopped her at the door and kissed her, his tongue playing with hers, his fangs biting her lips. He broke the kiss and looked at her, "Sesshomaru has followed us and we are going to give him a little show."

She nodded her head and licked her lips. She knew she would deny Inu Yasha nothing, whatever he demanded. Then, his mouth was on hers, bruising lips, teeth biting and drawing blood.

He pulled away from her and grinned. So, she liked this little game, huh? He realized that Kali was attracted to Sesshomaru, it was a given, the power he exuded would attract any submissive that came along.

What surprised him was that Sesshomaru followed them. Well, now he could get back a little for Kagome. He had something Sesshomaru wanted, and he was keeping it. But not without showing him what she was capable of handling.

Sesshomaru stopped by the garage and peeked around the corner, to watch as Inu Yasha inflicted the first of many bites on her. The mixed scent of her blood and arousal, made him hard already.

Kali's hand was shaking so badly that Inu Yasha had to take the key and open the door. She knew what he was going to do, and she was ready to come right there. She slipped off her coat as she walked in the door, stopping to wait for Inu Yasha to remove his, taking them to the bed room.

Sesshomaru made it to the kitchen window, which was very low to the ground and gave a very good view of the room, to watch as Kali came back into the room.

Inu Yasha reached out and slashed the material from around her breasts, baring them to his gaze. Then he scratched her breasts with his claws, leaving red welts from chest to nipple.

He was rewarded with a shudder, he smiled at her, "Who do you belong to? Tell me!"

"I belong to you, Inu Yasha, only you.", she replied, her eyes glazing over with excitement.

He reached out and wrapped his hand around her braid, jerking her head back, exposing her throat. "What if I were to rip your throat out?", he drug his fangs along her throat scratching it open.

Thin lines of blood appeared on her throat, and she moaned, " Then, I would die for your pleasure."

Sesshomaru groaned and thought, "Maybe I have misjudged my brother a little."

Inu Yasha licked the scratches, being rewarded with a louder moan. Suddenly, he yanks her head to his crotch, "Then suck my dick, bitch!"

Her hands went to his zipper as she knelt before him. She fished him out and opened her mouth to engulf him. Her head began bobbing up and down, creating a rhythm.

"Not good enough, whore, take it all.", Inu Yasha ordered.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she took in all of his rather impressive dick. Again she developed a rhythm, until Inu Yasha pulled her to her feet by her hair.

He paused long enough to undress and slash the skort from around her body. Leaving her in a black lace thong and boots.

Sesshomaru's mouth began to water, at the sight of her like that. "Kami, I want to sink my teeth into her breast and suckle like a young pup.", he thought.

He watched as Inu Yasha lay down on the table and direct Kali to kneel over him, her crotch in his face. Then, he directed her to suck him off again. He pulled the little string out of the way, so that Sesshomaru could get a good view of her pussy.

"Tell me something, Kali, is all this wetness caused by me or did someone else bring some of this on?", Inu Yasha dug his claws into her hips.

She moaned, not wanting to tell him, "You and another."

Inu Yasha grinned, and bit into the top of her right thigh, marking her as his intended. This time she moaned, "Oh yes, more please. Please Inu Yasha, I'm begging you. Bite me, scratch me, do what you will."

"I say when. Do you hear me, slut?", he demanded. He drug his claws down her ass cheeks.

"Yes, master. You say when.", tears beginning to flow down her face. He made her get up and bent her over the table, so she was facing the window.

Again he wrapped his hand in her braid and jerked her head up, so that she had to look out and into Sesshomaru's face. "Who is the other you lust for?", he growled at her. He began rubbing his dick over the juices flowing freely from her womanhood.

She didn't want to tell him, but, he was promising her so much. "Sesshomaru, your brother.", she admitted.

Inu Yasha shoved his dick into her ass, causing her to scream with pain and pleasure. "If I told you would you fuck him? Would you suck his dick like you do mine?", he bent over her and wrapped his arms around her, hands squeezing her breasts.

She gasped at his hands and ground her ass against him, "Yes, I would. If that's what you require."

Inu Yasha rewarded her by fucking her, savagely and without feeling. She began sobbing and begging him to hurt her, to fuck her harder. "Please, kill me with this pleasure.", she screamed as she reached her peak.

Sesshomaru could hardly stand it. He pulled his throbbing member out and began stroking it, watching her fuck his brother.

Inu Yasha then did something that Sesshomaru had not seen tried on a human in centuries. He released his youkai on her, not bothering with any restraint.

"Kami, it's going to kill her.",he thought.

Kali noticed the change and knew what was happening. She looked Sesshomaru in the eye and began to beg. "Please, use me. Hurt me, take your pleasure. I'm yours.", she started, tears flowing harder.

Sesshomaru watched as Inu Yasha's youkai dug his claws into her breasts for better purchase, causing blood to flow from the freely. It began to fuck so fast and hard the only thing keeping her there was his hold on her breasts.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn red at what he was seeing, and he masturbated harder. Kali still watched him. Then she said, "Please, I want to come with you. Oh, harder please, make it hurt more."

Suddenly, she threw her head back and screamed. Sesshomaru could feel the force of her orgasm through the window, and it triggered his as well as Inu Yasha's.

Inu Yasha leaned his head against her back, not pulling out of her, breathing ragged. "Oh, my perfect pet. I should give you a present for that. Perhaps, I should let Sesshomaru use you for a night.", he pulled out of her.

"On second thought, no it would be more torture to wonder what he would have done to you. Besides, my brother doesn't deserve you.", he walked to the window blind.

"Go get in the shower, pet. I find I need a bath, and want you to bathe me.", he looked out the window.

"Show's over brother, go get your own chew toy", he gave him a smirk and dropped the blind.

He was a little more concerned after Sesshomaru watched them together. He had the feeling that if he would have invited Sesshomaru to join them, he would have. That surprised Inu Yasha, knowing that Sesshomaru was very private concerning his sex life. Hell, he didn't even know he was straight.

He shook his head and went to the bathroom, to join his toy for more play time.

Sesshomaru was stunned back to reality , with Inu Yasha's words and the blind shutting out his view.

He couldn't believe it, a human that could fuck a youkai and live to tell about it. At least, a hanyou's inner demon.

He got up and headed back to his car. He knew he had to have her, the problem would be getting Inu Yasha out of the way. The woman would submit, no problem there. He smiled as he picked up the phone, "Kenta, call Higurashi, Kagome and tell her Inu Yasha is in danger and needs her. "

He knew Kagome would come running. She did the last time, and that was how he nabbed her to begin with. He had meant to hold her in trade for Tetseiga, but came up with a little game instead. He told Kagome that Inu Yasha said that she wasn't worth the time and that he could have her.

Then, he went to Inu Yasha and told him Kagome went home and didn't want to see him any more. That he failed to protect her, one too many times. Kagome did go home after he released her, and Sesshomaru looked up her where abouts a few years ago.

He would dangle Kagome in front of Inu Yasha, while he enjoyed his new toy. He leaned back and smiled, pleased with his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 3

Kali woke the next morning, still in Inuyasha's arms. She was happy he stayed, he never slept in bed with her all night. Briefly, she wondered if it were because of his brother.

"Oh but, I'm sore.", she thought. The pain from her various bites and scratches, began to arouse her. She smiled knowing what that was going to cause.

She decided breakfast was in order and slipped out of bed. Donning her robe, she headed to the kitchen and made bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, and ramen noodles.

She prepared a tray and carried it into the bedroom. "Good morning, Inuyasha.", she woke him.

Inuyasha's eyes popped open to Kali standing there, naked, holding a tray of food. He smiled at her and sat up, "For me?"

She grinned at him, "Yep, I figured you'd need lot's of fuel today, after all that work you did last night." She placed the tray over his lap, knelt on the bed beside him. Then, she proceeded to feed him bites.

After he finished, he looked at her, "Do you know how special you are?" She blushed and shook her head.

"For a demon or hanyou a female such as you is a turn on. You crave pain, it's what arouses you and makes you beg. Demons like to bite and scratch during lovemaking, so when you beg for pain, it arouses us. Plus, you can do something that a human female hasn't been able to do for a while.", he smiled.

"What's that?", she asked.

"You can fuck my inner demon, without me having to restrain it in any way.", he sounded slightly awed.

She smiled and blushed. This longest conversation they ever had, next to the night she met him and learned all about Kagome.

That was the night she brought him home and told him to take his pain out on her.

"Your submit to my every whim, and wait on me hand and foot. You are so submissive I can smell it. I am so pleased that you want to be with me.", he told her.

"What I didn't expect was my brother to react to you as strongly as he did. I am concerned he may try to steal you away from me. So, I will talk with Koga and Shippo and we will set it up that one of us will be with you at all times, until he returns to Japan.", concern shone from his eyes.

Kali smiled at him, "He could never steal me away from you. Inuyasha, I know you are worried about history repeating itself, but I'm not Kagome. You told me that she was an untrained miko, with little fighting skills. I do have some skills, and that could help keep him at bay, until you could reach me. I KNOW you will protect me."

Inuyasha slipped his hand behind her neck, pulling her to him, kissing her. He pulled away from her, "Why don't you take this to the kitchen, then come back and have your breakfast?"

She grinned at him, already getting excited. She jumped up and took the tray, leaving to return moments later empty handed.

He pulled back the covers and she joined him in bed, her mouth opening to engulf him. "Yes, my pet, that's how I like it.", he moaned.

He twisted her body around so that her pussy was right in his face. He took a deep breath of her scent, mingled with hers and smiled. He stuck his tongue out and flicked her clit, causing her to jerk her hips. "Bitch, don't move a muscle.", he wrapped his hands in her hair, and began ramming his cock in and out of her mouth. His tongue dancing over her clit and into her vagina.

He felt his own orgasm coming and buried his face in her, his teeth biting down on her clit, causing her to explode. He stuffed his dick down her throat and came, roaring as he did, and not caring if he smothered her.

He pulled out of her mouth, and yanked her up to lay across his chest. "Sleep, I'll want to fuck later.", he closed his eyes.

Outside the bedroom window, Sesshomaru sighed. He had hoped that Inuyasha didn't stay there, and that he could snatch her up, and have her while he dangled Kagome before him. He pushed himself away from the window and went back to the car.

Getting in, he told the driver, "Take me to the airport."

Later that evening...

Kali walked Inuyasha to his bike, wearing only a robe. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "Now, Shippo should be here in five minutes. Don't let anyone else in, until Koga comes. Do you understand?"

She started to nod when a soft, feminine voice came from behind him. "Inuyasha?", she said.

"Kagome?", his answering whisper. He whirled to see her standing there, pain on her face. His head snapped back to look at the pain on Kali's face. Suddenly, Kali's face became a mask, totally unreadable.

"Inuyasha, let's take Kagome inside and talk. Come, Kagome I have always wanted to meet the woman who stole Inuyasha's heart.", her composure perfect.

Kagome started to resist until Kali looked at her and said, "You would let the one who caused this pain, bear witness to it, and take his pleasure from it?" Kagome's eyes flew to Sesshomaru, then to Kali and she turned following Inuyasha into the small house.

She turned to Sesshomaru, "You know I may have lost Inuyasha, but I won't come to you willingly. My submission is earned and you will never understand how to earn it." With that said, she turned and entered her house, shutting the door and locking it.

She led Kagome to the living room and went to change. When she returned she looked to them.

"Where's his car?", she demanded of Kagome.

"A couple of blocks over, why?", she asked.

"Cat and mouse.", she answered, motioning them to be quiet and follow. They went through the bedroom to a large walk in closet. She moved a couple of boxes exposing a small door.

It open to reveal the garage and Kali's little Honda Civic. She looked at her watch and motioned for Inuyasha to plug his ears as the blare of the fire whistle went off, for it's weekly test. She moved quickly, using the noise to cover up the car alarm shutting off, them getting in, and the starting sound of the car.

She looked at them, "Hold on." She dropped the car in gear and hit the garage door opener. As soon as the door opened enough that she could get out, she floored it and turned the car into the alley.

She beeped her horn and waved her fingers at him, laughing, "Silly boy, did you think it would be so easy?"

Inuyasha burst into laughter at Sesshomaru's face. "If he catches you, he's going to be very angry.", he told Kali.

"I have no intention on letting him catch me.", she answered, "Besides, what would he do? Beat me?" She burst into laughter, as she maneuvered the little car into the main stream of traffic.

Sesshomaru was livid, he had been getting over the pain from the screaming siren, when the three of them pulled out of the garage in a small car. He watched as Kali beeped and waved, and Inuyasha laughed.

"When I get you, you will pay for this woman.", he thought as he ran to his car.

Inu Yasha looked at Kali, "Where are we going?"

"Some place no one knows of, but myself. Not even you, Inu Yasha.", Kali answered.

"Not me, you can let me out right here.", Kagome announced.

"But, you must come with us. Sesshomaru will only snatch you up to get to me. I think you need to talk with Inu Yasha and myself.", Kali told her.

"I have nothing to say to him.", she sniffed.

"Then come with me and hear me out. It will help me get a head start on Sesshomaru. I will not be his toy, just because he wants it.", she said.

"His toy?", she asked.

"I will explain everything to you. I swear, we can even get drunk together and Inu Yasha bash.", she grinned at Kagome.

Kagome sat back in her seat, "You've got it."

Two hours later, Kali pulled up in front of a cabin. It was situated in the middle of the woods, but, had electricity and a bath.

As Kali led them inside, Kagome found she liked the rustic charm of the cabin. One great room with two lofts at opposite ends of the house, one wall made up entirely of windows, offering a great view. A large stone fireplace sat in one corner, but the jacuzzi in the center of the room grabbed their attention.

Kali grinned at them, I have someone come in to care for it once a week. She squatted down and turned it on. She stood up, "Come on, Kagome. Let's see what supplies we have and make a list of what we will need."

Together, they made a list and Kali went to town. Leaving them alone. Inu Yasha opened his mouth to speak and Kagome raised her hand. "I'm only here to hear out what Kali has to say and to warn her about you. I have no desire to speak with you.", she announced.

They sat down at opposite ends of the room, not looking at each other or speaking. That was how Kali found them when she came back. She was glad she picked up a couple of ice breakers for her talk with Kagome.

She carried the bags in, with Inu Yasha's help. As they went out to the car for another load, Kali looked at him, "I have an idea. All I need you to do is to go to bed."

She made everyone something quick to eat, and offered Kagome a drink. She purposely made it strong, she wanted her relaxed.

After their meal done and things cleaned up, Kali led Kagome to the couch. She sent Inu Yasha a look and sat down.

"I'm going to bed.", he groused and stomped up into one of the lofts.

Kali looked at Kagome, "Do you mind if I smoke a blunt?"

"What's that?", Kagome asked, feeling a little light headed from her drink.

"It's marijuana rolled in a cigar wrapper.", she answered.

"Oh, some of my friends smoke that. Go ahead.", Kagome smiled at her.

Kali rolled it and then offered another drink to Kagome. When she returned with it, she said, "Would you like to soak?"

Kagome gave her an odd look, then up. Kali grinned at her, "I told him I would kill him if he peeked."

"In that case.", Kagome stood and started stripping.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 4

Kali decided she like Inu Yasha's taste in women, and started stripping herself. Kagome gasped at the scratches and bites all over her.

Kali gave her a small smile, "It's all right. I wanted it, as a matter of fact, I begged him to do this."

Kagome stared at her. "Come on, I'll tell you all about me.", Kali motioned her into the jacuzzi and handed her drink to her.

She got in and sat down beside Kagome. She looked her in the eye and said, "I'm what is known in the demon world as a submissive. Humans call it masochism, but they don't understand. Human males do not satisfy us, we crave the pain that only a demon can bring."

Kagome blushed bright red and her mouth fell open. Kali smiled at her, "My mother was a submissive, this was her cabin. She met all her lovers here. She brought me here when she caught me pinching my clit and making myself come."

Kagome nervously took a big drink and looked at her. "Would you like to try some of this? It would relax you.", Kali offered the blunt.

"Feh!", drifted down over the railing to them. Kagome blushed even more, knowing Inu Yasha could hear them. Then she got a defiant look on her face, "Show me how." Kali showed her and watched as she happily puffed away.

"Here, I was trained by youkai on what it took to please a demon.", she shuddered with remembrance.

Kagome felt herself growing wet at what this woman was telling her. She squirmed a little and took another sip of her drink, then puffed on the blunt.

"When I met Inu Yasha, he seemed so heartbroken and lonely. So, I took him home and fucked him, as I have been trained to provide pleasure when it's needed. He had never been with a submissive and found he enjoyed controlling me. And I liked the way he controlled me.", she explained.

"You see, all mother's lovers left after she died and I needed a male to submit to. He found that there was pleasure to be had by causing pain and showed me something I thought no one capable of. That I could fuck his youkai, without any restraints.", Kali told her.

Kaede had told Kagome one time was that was the danger of mating with youkai. If his inner demon got out of control, they had been known to kill their mate.

"That's why I'm all scratched up. I fucked his youkai last night, while Sesshomaru watched through my kitchen window.", she confessed.

Kagome giggled, "I want to watch. If you could show Sesshomaru, you can show me."

"I don't know. I think it might be too soon for me.", she hedged.

Kagome reached over and grabbed her breast squeezing. "You said you were submissive, then do what I say.", she ordered.

Kali's eyes glazed over, but she looked at her. "Please, he could kill me. I need something to help push him over the edge.", she begged, pleadingly.

"What?", Kagome was very excited. Taking control of this girl, made it worse.

"Join us. Use me, make me eat you. He will go nuts watching me between your legs.", she said.

Kagome decided she had to do this, "What do I do?"

"Be cruel, pinch, bite, scratch. Call me your whore, slut, cunt.", Kali explained.

Kagome suddenly reached out and grabbed a handful of Kali's hair, "Let's go bitch. I want to see this." She pulled her up the stairs by the hair and threw her down on top of Inu Yasha.

"Well you stupid cunt, get busy, suck his dick.", she ordered.

Kali shuddered and reached inside his boxer briefs, pulling him out to her mouth. "Take his whole dick, slut. If you are going to fuck what's mine, do it right.", she said.

Inu Yasha was frozen in place, he was hard as hell, listening to Kali tell Kagome what they do together. Suddenly, Kagome and Kali appear in his bed. Kagome telling his toy to suck him off.

Kali was loving it, Kagome made a wonderful mistress. "Ok, my little pussy licker, come over here and work me for a bit.", her voice stern. Kagome sat down on the bed, her back to headboard, and legs spread.

Kali released Inu Yasha and crawled to her. She delved right into her pussy, licking and sucking. Kagome looked up to see Inu Yasha staring at her with lust filled eyes. It pushed her over the edge, she screamed, "Fuck her, Inu Yasha, I want to see you hurt her." Her hands were buried in Kali's hair, holding her face in her pussy.

Inu Yasha thought he was dreaming, but jumped up and slammed his dick into Kali's ass, as Kagome had demanded.

Kagome watched as his eyes turned red, and how fast and hard he began pounding into her. Kali, was moaning and Kagome could feel tears landing on her pussy, still Kali ate her, making her come again.

Inu Yasha growled with pleasure. He dug his claws into Kali's shoulders, and dragging them down her back. Kali screamed and bucked widely under him, he knew she was coming. He enjoyed watching the expressions on Kagome's face, as his toy took care of her needs, too. He buried himself in Kali's ass and came, unable to take any more, roaring his pleasure.

Kagome watched Inu Yasha as he came, and it threw her over the edge again. She screamed and ground herself against Kali's face. She opened her eyes and saw Inu Yasha lazily cleaning the wounds on Kali's back.

His golden gaze watching as Kali continued her ministrations on Kagome. "She won't stop until you tell her to. You tell her what to do, and when to do it." he went back to licking Kali's back, eyes still on Kagome's pussy.

The combination of total control over Kali, her magical tongue, and Inu Yasha watching triggered the strongest orgasm she had ever had. She threw her head back and screamed, her body shuddering from it.

She pulled Kali's face away from her, "That will be enough, bitch. Go lay down until I desire service again." Dutifully, Kali crawled away and lay down at the bottom of the bed. Waiting for an order from either of them.

Inu Yasha was more than a little stunned at what just happened. Kagome gave him a dazed look, "Oh my GOD, I've never. I mean, I've experimented, but never with a man involved. And she is AMAZING. She made me want to hurt her."

Inu Yasha looked at her, "What do you mean experimented?"

Kagome laughed, "Sango caught me masturbating to a fantasy about you one day, and one thing led to another. Why do you think Shippo was almost always sent back to camp early? And why Miroku was always trying to peek? Sango taught me quite a bit, and she liked it rough. She would pull my hair and bite me. I now understand why Sango did it, it's a rush to have that much control over someone."

"No, Kali is more than that. My youkai looks to her as it's pet. To be fed, cared for, and trained. She is not just a person to hurt while you fuck, she requires control and care, she would be lost without it.", Inu Yasha explained.

"I don't understand.", Kagome said.

"You said that Sango liked to be rough?" at Kagome's nod. He continued, "You could continue to see yourself as Kagome, not relying on Sango to tell you what to do. Kali does not think that way. It's what would Inu Yasha want me to wear? How would Inu Yasha tell me to handle this? I'm her master in all things and she relies on me to direct her."

"Did you direct her to do seduce me?", Kagome suddenly angry.

Inu Yasha looked at Kali's contrite face and said, "No. She took that upon herself, even though she knew she would be punished for it." Kali shuddered and blushed with anticipation.

Kagome looked at him, "Why would she do this?"

Inu Yasha sighed, "Kali knows how much I love you and how badly I wanted to mate you. She was trying to bring us together, to bring her master pleasure."

"You don't love me. You told Sesshomaru that I wasn't worth your time, that you were tired of protecting me.", Kagome said.

"Koi, I would have never said that. We had just defeated Naraku and I was trying to find a way to ask you to mate with me. When you just disappeared, scent and all. I searched everywhere for you. Then Sesshomaru showed up and admitted to me that he had kidnapped you. He said he took you to the well and let you go home. That he couldn't take your screaming and crying any more. He told me that you gave him a message to give to me. He said you said that you were tired of my inability to protect you and was going home, and not to look for you.", he said.

"How stupid are we both? Sesshomaru! We should have known he was up to something.",Kagome stated.

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome, and he was thinking. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her. He forced his tongue into her mouth, tugging a little on her hair. She moaned and pushed to him.

He broke the kiss, "Do you think we could try again?"

Kagome gave him a brilliant smile, "Only if I get to help punish your bad little toy."

"What would you like to do to her?", he grinned. He heard Kali's intake of breath, and could feel her growing excitement.

"I would like to fuck her in the ass. We need to find something I could use.", Kagome said.

Kali moaned, "Oh please, I have something."

Kagome smacked her bottom, "Well, go get it. I want to see if it's what I want."

Kali jumped up and ran to the dresser, pulling out a dildo attached to some leather. "It's called a strap on. You can wear it and fuck me, see there's a little hook, so you can get off as well.", her smile hopeful.

"It's perfect. Put it on me.", she ordered.

Kali complied and soon Kagome was wearing the strap on. It fit snugly, the little hook resting against her clit. She looked at Inu Yasha and moaned at his lust filled gaze.

Suddenly, she snatched Kali by the hair, "Suck me, you little whore. Take me all." As Kali's mouth engulfed the head, Kagome grabbed her head and began to move her hips. Inu Yasha moaned at the sight of Kagome's tits bouncing as she jammed the dildo down Kali's throat.

Kagome got lost in the moment and she just couldn't stop fucking Kali's mouth. She threw her head back and howled her orgasm, hips pumping furiously, her pelvis slamming into Kali's face.

Inu Yasha grinned at Kagome, "You like this, huh?"

"Yes.", Kagome's eyes were still glazed, and she pulled the dildo out of Kali's mouth. "Turn around, slut. I want to fuck your ass and now. That's my good little whore.", Kagome said.

Kali, obediently turned, bent over, and spread her ass cheeks wide apart. Inu Yasha stopped her, before she could enter her.

"Kagome, get some of her pussy juice on it first.", he advised.

Kali felt the dildo, sliding outside her pussy, then it was shoved into her ass. She felt Kagome pumping into her and building up a rhythm.

Inu Yasha was on the edge, watching as Kagome planted her feet on each side of Kali's hips and began to really pound it to her. Kagome's pussy was exposed by the way the dildo was strapped to her, and it glistened with her juice.

Kali began to give Kagome direction, "That's it, fuck me hard. Make sure it hurts. Dig you nails in me. Oh yes, harder. Bite me."

Inu Yasha stood and went behind the women, fucking so intently. He grabbed his dick and slammed into Kagome's pussy, taking her virginity. He couldn't stop himself, he began to pound into her, causing both women to moan.

Kali started to speak over Inu Yasha's growls, "Master, please fuck her hard. Make her tear me up. I'm begging you mistress, please, hurt me."

This pushed Kagome to her limit and she pounded into Kali, hard and furious, screaming as she came.

Inu Yasha heard their screams and marked Kagome as his when he heard them coming. Only then did he let himself go and came, too.

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha in shock, "You mated me."

Inu Yasha grinned, "I got caught up. Your pussy is just to pretty not to fuck. And I was making sure you wouldn't get away from me again." He pulled out of her and lay down on the bed, sighing with satisfaction.

Kagome pulled out of Kali, who was still pumping her hips against the dildo shoved in her ass. She slipped it off and lay down beside Inu Yasha, kissing him.

Then she looked at Kali, "Come here, little pet." Opening her arms to her.

Kali didn't need to be told twice, she crawled between them and into Kagome's arms. Kagome kissed her tenderly, "Such a good little thing you are."

Inu Yasha smiled down at her, and Kali was happy she had pleased her master. He bent down and kissed her, "She's my perfect pet. Aren't you? Now go to sleep, we will want your service soon."

Kagome looked at Kali, "Do you think you could show me how to take a dick in my ass? It looks like it feels good."

"Yes, mistress.", she answered and dutifully closed her eyes.

Kali felt a little sad. She knew she wouldn't stay his, now that he had Kagome. Although, she was a wonderful mistress. Kagome only did what she did, because Inu Yasha wanted it. She didn't think he could handle two submissive women.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 5

Inu Yasha motioned Kagome from the bed, after Kali had fallen asleep. He carefully covered her and smiled down at her, like an indulgent father.

"I don't like to sleep in the same bed as her. I feel it would spoil her.", he explained, at Kagome's questioning eyes.

Kagome nodded and allowed Inu Yasha to lead her downstairs. "We must talk and address the problem of Sesshomaru. I need to be away from the two of you together, it's the only way I can think clearly.", he grinned at her blush.

"She really is special, isn't she?", Kagome sighed.

"Yes, she is, but you are too. I believe that you would rather I do those things to you, instead of Kali. Be honest with yourself and me, admit it.", he gave her a smile.

Kagome's eyes developed the same look that Kali got at the thought of punishment. She looked Inu Yasha in the eye, "I don't think I could do as she does. I don't think I could fuck your youkai."

"You start training tomorrow. I'm sure Kali would like to help. She'll do what I tell her and I'm telling her to teach you.", he kissed her roughly and bit her lip, drawing blood. Kagome shuddered and allowed Inu Yasha to bite and suck her lip.

He broke it off and pulled her to the couch, "We do need to come up with a way to keep Sesshomaru away from her."

Kagome gave him a smile, "Why keep him away? Why don't you share her with him?"

Inu Yasha gave her a pained look, "He saw my youkai fucking her. Now, I'm sure his is screaming for her. If he let's his loose on her, she will die. It would fuck her to death or cause wounds so deep, they would kill her."

Kagome's eyes flooded with tears, "We can't let that happen. How do we keep him from touching her?"

"That would be if she is someone's intended or mated. I now have a mate, so the mark I gave her is no longer valid.", Inu Yasha said.

"What about Koga or Shippo? Shippo is a little perv after spending all that time with Miroku.", she smiled, pleased with her idea.

"No go. Koga is dating her sister and Shippo has marked her niece as his intended.", he answered.

"There are more of them? Why doesn't he just pick another?", she demanded.

Inu Yasha laughed, "Koi, she is the only submissive born in the family. That's why they treat her badly. Her mother held her above the others, causing great jealousy. Her mother's family always considered the one chosen to be special, and would routinely prostitute them out to demons."

Kagome suppressed a shudder at the idea of many demons taking her over and over.

Inu Yasha chuckled, "Perhaps in time, Koi. I know a certain wolf that wouldn't mind using your tight little ass. I might be inclined to share, depending on how well you learn your lessons." His hand enclosed over her breast, squeezing and digging his claws in.

Kagome moaned, her pussy was throbbing with need again. She spread her legs, offering her herself to him.

"Not now, Koi. We must think.", he sat back away from her. She let out a huge moan, but, closed her legs and sat up. He smiled at her and pulled her close, he grew quiet as he mulled the new problem that had developed.

He was going to have to give Kali away. He didn't want to, but, he knew two submissives would be one too many.

"The question was, who to give her to? He needed someone who wouldn't kill her, and would care for her as he does.", he thought.

His thoughts chased themselves around inside his head and the only name he could come up with was Sesshomaru. The one he would never give her to.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch, and thought, "Could a man die from too much of a good thing?"

Two days later...

Sesshomaru walked into Bill's office, ignoring the male sitting there. "Where is your sister Kali?", he demanded.

Bill's eyes grew wide. Sesshomaru looked ready to kill someone, his eyes were streaked red and he was breathing heavy.

The panther demon sitting in the chair across from Bill spoke, "Tell him, Bill. It's your life if you don't."

Bill took a deep breath, "Sesshomaru-sama, I apologize. I didn't know she was what she is. Mother or my sisters never told me."

"Where?", his one word demand.

"I don't know. Both she and Inu Yasha have disappeared. No one knows where she is. She called her job and just quit. Nothing has been disturbed in her house.", Bill answered.

Sesshomaru snapped and Bill's desk went flying across the room. The panther demon looked at Bill, "Leave now."

Bill stood and bowed his way from the room. Sesshomaru turned on the male, growling low.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I believe I know where the girl went. She would have went to her mother's cabin in the woods. I can take you there, but, only if you swear not to loose your youkai on her.", he announced.

Instantly he calmed, "You know of her?"

The panther demon smiled, "I helped train her, her mother asked that I do so . I used her mother on a regular basis, before I mated."

"Why wasn't I informed of her?", Sesshomaru asked.

"I assumed that one of the males that trained her, claimed her, after her mother died. I felt I shouldn't tell you of something that was already owned or dead. I never told Bill I knew his mother or sister. I understand the family hates what she is, and treats her accordingly.", he answered.

"She is with your brother?", he asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Will he give her to you or would he offer her to you?", he asked.

He snorted, "This Sesshomaru is going to kill my brother and take her for my pleasure."

The panther demon shook his head, "No, Sesshomaru-sama, you can not. Kali has been trained only to submit to her master, or who her master tells her to. If you kill your brother, she will fight you to the death. She was trained that way at her mother's request. She told us she didn't want Kali to be used as she was. That she was not to be with any demon who told her to lay down."

He smiled at the demon lord, "I realized why she wanted that when I fucked Kali the first time, and had to hold a tight rein over my youkai. If she submitted to just any demon, she would be dead by now. She begs so prettily that she draws it to the surface."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I know, I watched Inu Yasha fuck her. I had to keep tight rein over mine, just watching her."

"She is stunning, isn't she?", the demon chuckled.

Sesshomaru found he didn't like this male talking about his toy like that and growled.

"She fucked his youkai, didn't she?", he asked.

"How do you know?", Sesshomaru asked.

"I can see she did something very special to bring this type of reaction from you. I often wondered if she could handle a hanyou's youkai. I only had to use minimal restraint when I used her.", he said.

"I have a problem. Inu Yasha will never let me near her. It would be his way to get even, for my kidnapping of his mate to be.", Sesshomaru sighed.

"There is one other way, but, you will need to exercise all your patience and control. You must gain her trust and show her your need for her. If you do that, she will submit to your will in all things.", he promised.

"How can I gain her trust? She's with my brother, and is probably under orders to stay away from me.", Sesshomaru demanded.

"Steal her. It will show her the need you have for her, if you were willing to take her. Then treat her like a princess, but, don't touch her. Your self restraint will show her that you are strong enough to control yourself. She will realize that you would only hurt her for pleasure, and would care for her. That's the key to her submission, she must trust you.", he told him.

"The only thing is you must not hurt her master when taking her. Hurt him or any other with them, and she will fight back.", he warned him.

Sesshomaru broke out into a cold smile, "I've got it. I will need you to show me this cabin in three nights." He spun around and left, opening his cell phone.

He called and gave Jaken a list of things he would require and told him to expect him soon, with a very special guest.

He stopped in front of Bill, "I will require Kali's passport. She will be coming to live with me in Japan. I wish to keep her as my pet. Do you wish the standard amount be paid for her?"

Bill's eyes grew wide, "No, Sesshomaru-sama that is not what I want. I want to know that she is going with you because she wants you, not because she's been forced. You may look at her as a commodity, but I still see my baby sister. So, that is my price. I want what she wants." That said, he bowed and went into his office, bellowing for a new desk and right now.

Three nights later...

The panther demon showed Sesshomaru how to get to the cabin. He looked at Sesshomaru, "I must warn you. She probably has never had her pussy penetrated. She resisted her mother's attempts to let a human boy have her. I tried to tell her that then we could use her more fully, and she shuddered with distaste at the thought of a human using her. She announced that she would rather be fucked in the ass the rest of her life than have a human dick in her."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at that, but he liked the idea no human had touched her. Except his hanyou brother.

Then, his companion dropped a bombshell, "I've often wondered if she could handle a full youkai if she were mated? You do know that she would become hanyou if mated, physically capable of handling deeper wounds."

Sesshomaru motioned for the demon to wait there and went to watch for his opportunity. As he came upon the cabin, he was surprised that he could see right inside, at the three of them in the jacuzzi.

He moved closer, wanting to hear what they talked about. Kagome was speaking, "You mean you've never did a human?"

"No, as a matter of fact you are the first human woman I ever fucked.", she smiled at Kagome.

A dark haired Inu Yasha smiled at them, "Does this mean that Kagome's lesson is cancelled? I wanted to see what you had in store for tonight."

Kali gave him a bright smile, "I would be remiss as her teacher in cancelling." She stood up in the tub, and reached over to Kagome's head.

She grabbed her hair, and drug her across the tub. She paused long enough to sit on the edge and spread her legs, before shoving Kagome's face in her crotch. "Lick my cunt, whore.", she ground out as Kagome's tongue went to work on her clit.

Kali threw her head back and groaned, "Oh yes, little one. Lick it good." She opened her eyes and stared into Inu Yasha's now violet eyes and was amazed. She could see the same lust there and need to hurt.

She briefly wondered if she could fuck him in his human form. She decide she would talk with him and see what he wanted. The thought of his dick in her pussy, sent her over the edge.

Casually, she yanked on Kagome's hair, pulling her to her feet. "Let's see if she has been good or bad.", Kali bent her over and found the anal plug still in place.

"She gets an "A" so far. Bitch, go get me a drink and don't lose that plug.", she ordered.

Kagome crawled out of the tub, walking carefully, not wanting to lose the plug. As soon as she was out of earshot.

"Inu Yasha, I want you to surprise her. I'm going to have her eat me some more, and I want you to pull her plug and fuck her ass. She keeps resisting, because she is afraid. You've seen how many times I made her come that way. Just fuck her good, if you do it right, I might fuck you myself.", she said.

He didn't say a word, but, grinned. Kagome came back and Kali directed her back into the water and to bend over in front of her. "You fucking whore, you know you want to eat me. Get busy and taste my pussy.", Kali's hands on her head, pulling her to her clit.

Sesshomaru was stunned. He didn't expect to see Kagome in the tub and licking Kali, he thought she would have left. And her she was, with Kali training her.

"Well sensei, how's the student?", Inu Yasha teased, watching Kali's hips grinding against Kagome's face.

"A, Inuuuuuuuuu", she said as she came again. Kagome never stopped, her tongue lapping at the juice flowing out of Kali.

Kali looked at Inu Yasha and nodded. He stepped closer and began caressing Kagome's ass, stopping to dig his nails into her tender skin.

Kagome pushed back against his hand and moaned. Her mouth never leaving Kali's clit. Inu Yasha suddenly pulled and pushed on the plug, and she moaned louder.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at what Inu Yasha did next. He pulled the plug out and grasped his dick, burying himself to the hilt in her ass.

Kagome couldn't help herself, she screamed with pain. "Do it, baby. Fuck her, don't let her get away.", Kali began as Inu Yasha's hips began to pump into Kagome, his hands holding her still.

Tears began streaming down her face, "Please, Inu Yasha stop. It hurts too bad." She begged.

"No, don't stop. Speed up, fuck her good. Bitch, no one told you to stop licking my cunt.", Kali snapped, waving her pussy in Kagome's face.

Kagome went back to licking her and crying. While Kali and Inu Yasha watched each other use Kagome. Kali moaned and said, "Oh yes, tears on my pussy. Make her cry harder." Inu Yasha started pumping harder, ramming Kagome's face into Kali's pussy, by the force of his thrusts.

"Yes, Inu Yasha, make her cry. She wants you to, if you make her come for me. Then, I'll let you stick that human dick in my pussy.", she told him.

Her words made Kagome scream, "I'm coming, oh yes, fuck me harder Inu Yasha."

Her screams triggered an orgasm for Kali, "Yes, Inu Yasha make her scream. It makes me come."

Suddenly, she was in a pair of arms and being carried off. She opened her eyes to see that Sesshomaru carried her. He looked down and she saw the red streaks in his eyes.

Inu Yasha and Kagome were surprised. They had been enjoying each other, when Sesshomaru streaks through and takes their toy. They looked into each others eyes and Inu Yasha began fucking Kagome again, he had to finish what he had started. He was too far gone to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru met his companion, and he injected Kali with a tranquilizer. "My Lord, she will travel better this way.", he explained.

He lay her down on one seat of his car, and took the other across from it. Kali opened her eyes to see the panther demon, "Botan, Mama is dead. Have you come for me?"

"Yes, child, I did. My Lord has need of you, and wants you.", he said.

She sighed, "Okay, Botan." She closed her eyes, and slipped into sleep. Sesshomaru opened a compartment and pulled out a blanket. Carefully he covered her, making sure she would be warm.

Botan smiled to himself. "She couldn't have done better if she tried. Kali had captured the attention of Sesshomaru, Inutaiyoukai of Japan. He was happy that his first love's child would have the care she deserves. She would have a good life as his pet.", he thought.

Twenty four hours later...

Bill's office door flew open, and Inu Yasha stormed in. "Did you give him a price and did he pay it?", he demanded.

"I gave him a price, but, he has not paid it.", he answered.

"What was it?", Kagome demanded.

"I told him that Kali had to want to be with him. I would accept only that as payment.", Bill responded.

Inu Yasha grinned at Bill, and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on. We have some time.", Inu Yasha left as quick as he came.

Forty eight hours later, in Japan...

Kali opened her eyes to find herself in a large room, and laying in the middle of a huge bed. She was covered with a black comforter, and was dressed in a white silk nightgown.

She turned her head and jumped, to see Sesshomaru, sitting at her bedside, staring at her.

"Good morning, Kali. Did you sleep well?", he asked.

"Yes, thank you. Where am I?", she asked.

"You are in my home, in Japan.", he smiled at her.

"Why did you take me? I was with my master and mistress, you had no right.", she cried out.

"My brother has two females and I have none. It has been a long time, and I find that I need you. It's your fault, you should not be so beautiful or so submissive.", he answered.

Kali dropped her gaze from his lust filled ones, shuddering at his words of need. She lifted her chin, "Did my master tell you that you may take me? Did he offer me?"

"No, I stole you. Never have I seen a submissive such as you. When I watched you with Inu Yasha I knew I had to have you, that I would never have peace unless I did.", he told her.

"Why didn't you ask for me?", she demanded.

"He would not have given you to me. You know that. I stole Kagome from him and caused him pain. Why would he help mine?", his response.

Her eyes flew to his, thinking, "He had pain, did SHE cause it?" She felt the familiar wetness between her legs. She watched as his eyes streaked red and returned to their normal golden color.

Sesshomaru could smell her sudden arousal and he knew he was getting closer to having her. He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers, "I could bring you exquisite pain, if you would have me as your master." He stood and left the room abruptly.

A few minutes later, a small green, toad demon came in carrying a tray. "Good Morning, Kali-sama. I have brought you breakfast.", he said to her.

Kali gave him an odd look. He smiled, "I am Jaken, servant to Lord Sesshomaru. He has asked that I make sure that you are well cared for." He placed the tray over her lap and removed the cover, exposing the fluffiest blueberry pancakes she had ever seen.

Kali took a little sniff and gave Jaken a huge smile, "My favorite, thank-you so much, Jaken-san."

"Our Lord contacted your brother to find out your favorite things. That way he could provide them for you.", he smiled at her. Her scent was wonderful, he had never met a human that smelled like her.

She picked up her fork and dug in, rolling her eyes back when the flavor hit her taste buds. Jaken stood and watched as she ate, a fatherly expression on his face. He was falling under her spell, but, all he wanted from her was a smile.

When she finished, she asked, "Jaken-san, may I be permitted to bathe?"

"My lady, our Lord bathed you himself when he brought home last night.", he explained. Jaken wasn't going to tell her that Sesshomaru had complained about her smell and carried her into the tub.

Kali's heart skipped a beat, "He bathed me?" Her voice not believing him.

"Yes, my Lady, he carried you into the tub and held you on his knee. Very carefully, he washed your hair and scrubbed your body.", he answered.

Kali shuddered at the level of care Sesshomaru was giving her. Jaken saw the shudder and was pleased, his lord will have hours of pleasure with her. This human girl truly was a submissive, who would die for her demon lover's pleasure.

"Perhaps, I should let him become my master. Inu Yasha has Kagome, and when her training is finished, he will not use me. He loves her, and she will become more important to him that I am.", she thought.

Her mother had told her, that some demon males even held their submissives above their mates. That's why many submissives allow so many to use her, so there is no problems between mates and masters. Then, she told Kali that she was most special, and not to allow any to use her unless he was her master, or had been ordered to do so.

She knew she shouldn't, but decided to try, "Jaken, do you think I could have something to read? I would be bored here all day with nothing to do."

Jaken was a little surprised. "She was making a request? How unusual, didn't she realize that she could be beat for that?", he asked himself.

"What do you like to read, I'm afraid our Lord doesn't have much in his library that is modern.", he announced.

She brightened, "Really, would he have Homer? I have been reading the Ilead and Odyssey." She was hopeful that he would permit it and would have a copy on hand.

Jaken was a little taken aback. "She is reading one of his Lord's favorite books. This was most unexpected, he had never heard of one her kind wanting more than pain.", he thought.

"I will ask his Lordship, and he will decide.", he announced. He took the tray and left the room, leaving Kali alone.

Forty-five minutes later and Jaken hadn't returned. Kali lay down and closed his eyes, thinking that he had refused her.

She heard the door open, but, didn't look up. Until she felt his weight on her bed and heard his voice.

"So, you like to read?", he asked.

She nodded, her eyes on the book in his hand. He smiled at her, "I have been reading this as well. So, I'm afraid it's in use."

Her eyes dropped and then her head followed. She felt his finger under her chin, and it being pushed up. "It would please me to read it to you. Then we both can enjoy it.", he said.

He just had to see if this would work. He sat down, his back to the headboard. He looked at her, "Come."

She hesitated, just a little and his hand shot out. He grabbed her hair and forced her head to his lap, her ear pressed against his thigh. He drew up the other leg, resting the book there, opening it with his hand.

He began reading to her, his other hand petting her. He felt her relax and curl up beside him, her face rubbing against his thigh.

He was very pleased, this is what he had always wanted. Someone to give him total submission, to be his solely.

The calm serenity was destroyed when Inu Yasha and Kagome burst through the door. They stopped dead and both of their mouths dropped open at the scene before them.

"Brother, to what do I owe this interruption?", Sesshomaru asked.

Inu Yasha growled at him, "You have the reason right in front of you. Did you think to ask?"

"Would you have agreed?", he demanded.

"No, not a week or so ago.", Inu Yasha answered. Suddenly, he grinned at him. "Now, I find myself in a unique position. My new mate enjoys the games that my toy does, and I need to find a new master for my toy. Would you be interested perhaps?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, and Inu Yasha stopped him. "You would get the price her brother requires, and it would guarantee her submission.", he tempted.

"What is your price, brother?", he asked.

Inu Yasha smiled at him, "I would like to give her the one thing that she has never had. Two males at once, one in her ass, the other..." He paused for effect, "in her pussy."

Kali shuddered and moaned at Inu Yasha's words. Kagome gasped, "Inu Yasha..."

"Shut up, bitch. You speak when told to.", he ordered.

"I will give until my human night to decide. If you haven't decided or refused, I will take her and the offer will be rescinded. You may spend time with her, pet her, talk with her as much as you like but; no sexual contact. I will refrain from touching her as well, I do request that she finish training my mate.", Inu Yasha finished.

Sesshomaru was stunned. Inu Yasha is offering him what he wanted, but, tied a very large string to it. "I agree, and will take some time to consider it.", Sesshomaru answered. He reached over and pressed a buzzer.

Jaken hurried into the room. "Prepare a room for my brother and his mate. They will be staying for a while.", he waved them away, refusing to let Kali move.

He looked into her eyes and saw the pleading there. He was unsure of what she wanted. "Did she desire to be his mate? or did she wish to be with Inu Yasha?", he wondered.

"Tell me. Do you wish to be this Sesshomaru's mate?", he asked.

"I would be honored to be your mate, but, it is not my place.", she answered.

"Where is your place?", he asked.

"Where my master says.", she answered him.

"Who would you have as a master?", he demanded.

"Inu Yasha is my master.", she answered.

"Tell me the truth. Would you be with me or my brother, if you were to choose?", he asked.

"I would be with you. Inu Yasha now has Kagome, he will not use me much longer.", she answered.

Sesshomaru leaned his head back and sighed. He knew of only one other demon who had mated his submissive. Then he thought of what Botan had said, about her being hanyou. His hand found her head again, stroking her, just wanting to touch her.

It seemed his choice was limited, if he chose her, she would be his mate. If not he would lose her and possibly forever.

In their room, Kagome was grilling Inu Yasha. "Why did you offer Kali to him? You said he would kill her.", she cried.

Inu Yasha smiled at her. "I can't keep you both, it would kill me. Sesshomaru is the only other I truly would give her to. He would care for her and protect her, as we would. The mating is to provide extra protection to Kali, she would become hanyou as you are now, and Sesshomaru's youkai would be more careful of it's mate.", he explained.

"Oh, what if he refuses?", she asked.

"Then we will take her home, and I'll die from pleasure.", he grinned at her.

"Now, come suck my dick, bitch. I want to make you scream and torment my brother that he can not take what he wants.", he grinned as she dropped to her knees.


	7. Chapter 7

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru pulled her up to lay in his arms, and he inhaled her scent deeply. He could hear Kagome begging Inu Yasha to hurt her, and fuck her harder. He grew hard at it, and it was torture that he had what could give him that pleasure in his arms, but not be able to touch her.

Kali curled up in Sesshomaru's arms, knowing that was what he wanted. She was a little confused, he had not tried to touch her, only to hold and pet her. Even before Inu Yasha said not to. She squirmed tighter to him, liking this feeling of belonging, then she felt his hard on, pushing against her thigh.

Unbidden, Kali's eyes filled with tears and spilled onto his chest. "What is wrong, Kali?", he asked.

She sighed, "You are being forced to decide if you make one who is not worthy your mate. You should not be required to pay such a price for me."

"What makes you so unworthy?", he demanded.

"I am a submissive and human. Many have used me, before you.", she answered.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Pet, many female demons that have been used, even more than you, take mates."

"You will be ridiculed for mating with a submissive. I don't wish to be the cause of pain and problems for you.", she told him.

"You are not concerned for yourself?", he asked.

Kali smiled at him, "I am used to it. Most of my sisters hate what I am, and try it all the time."

"Do not concern yourself with such worries, Pet. No one would dare do that to me or you. I would kill them first.", he told her. His arms tightened around her, signaling her to silence. He sat back and closed his eyes, to consider his problem.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door and Sesshomaru bid them enter. His eyes grew wide as a nude Kagome slid the door open and entered.

She bowed to Sesshomaru, then looked at Kali. "Our master has a message for you. Come, I am to give it to you.", she said.

Sesshomaru released his hold on her, and Kali went to stand before Kagome. Kagome's hand shot out to grab a handful of Kali's hair, she slammed her mouth down on hers. Her tongue shoved into her mouth, then she was biting Kali's lip, hard enough to draw blood.

Kali shuddered and ground herself against Kagome. Kagome broke the kiss and barely whispered, into her ear, "Suck his dick."

She pulled away and said, "Our master expects you in our room tomorrow morning to finish my training." She turned and left the room, as quickly as she came.

Sesshomaru was stunned, he had never been this close to two human woman in a lustful embrace. It made him rock hard, he would have to discuss this with his brother. He would like to watch them together.

Kali looked at Sesshomaru with such a look of lust, that his heart skipped a beat. She knelt onto the bed and crawled up him. Then, her hands went to his pants, working the zipper and pulling his rock hard cock out.

"Woman, what are you doing?", he ground out.

"My master demanded that I suck your dick. I must do as I'm bid.", she grinned at him, then engulfed him into her mouth. She took him all the way, down to the base. Slowly, pulling it back out, her mouth sealed around him as tight as she could.

His hands buried themselves in her hair, and he groaned out loud. "Kami.", he said, as she began her slow descent down his length. She began to move her head faster, humming as she did. He growled and moved his hips with her head, building up a rhythm.

He heard the door slide open again, and in the doorway, Inu Yasha. "I told you she had a smart little mouth, brother. If, you would like, you may touch her. No penetration though.", he grinned at him, and left.

Inu Yasha's words pushed Sesshomaru closer to the edge. "We can taste our toy. She will let us.", his inner demon cried out.

He could take no more, he held her head still and fucked her mouth. He roared as he came into her mouth. He pulled her head away and threw her on the bed, claws slashing the nightie away from her body.

He looked over her body, marveling at it's perfection and scent. He lay down beside her, his mouth meeting hers in a tender kiss. He pulled away from her and smiled.

Suddenly, he bent down and bit into her right breast. He moaned as her blood spurted into his mouth. Her screams made him rock hard again, and he grinned to himself as he suckled blood from her breast.

Kali had heard Inu Yasha tell Sesshomaru he could touch her, and she grew wetter than she already was. The next thing she knew, he was fucking her mouth and coming.

She felt herself hit the bed, and his claws ripping her clothes away. Then he looked her over, and did the unexpected. He lay down beside her and kissed her tenderly almost lovingly. She saw his smile, then felt his fangs biting through her breast. She screamed and came, begging him, "Oh, Sesshomaru, please. Oh the pain, more, I want more."

He released her breast and stood up. He quickly undressed and lay down beside her again. "Pet, we are just starting.", his smile promised her much. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her again, tenderly and slowly. His hands roving her body, touching her everywhere, lightly and tenderly.

Kali was shuddering with anticipation, responding to his gentleness. "Pet, touch me. I want you to touch me.", he ordered. She responded by sliding her hands along him and pressing her body close to his.

His hands roved down her back, to cup her ass. Then he dug his claws into her, causing more screams. "Yes, oh, yes.", she was lost in the pleasure/pain.

He watched her face as he drug his claws across her ass, leaving deep gouges there. She had another orgasm, her face a story of pleasure and pain.

Then he began the little kisses and bites, hard enough to draw blood. His hands all over her, sometimes it was a gentle touch or claws digging into her skin. He was keeping her anticipating the pain, he found she reacted better when she didn't know when it was coming.

He worked his way down, heading for her pussy. He settled down between her legs, biting the insides of her thighs. Quickly, he slid his tongue into her slit, to the swollen nub of her clit.

Kali threw her head back and screamed for him, "Yes, oh yes. You are going to kill me with this."

He stopped and smiled at her, "Oh pet, we will have so much pleasure, you and I. I promise I won't kill you. I'm just going to take you to the edge of death."

Kali's eyes grew wide and glazed over with lust. "What ever you demand, my Lord. You may use me as you need me.", she said.

Her words went straight into Sesshomaru's soul. He knew right then he had to have her, and for ever.

He pulled away from her and shifted, turning her so they lay side by side. His dick bobbing in front of her face, and her pussy at his.

She couldn't stop herself, her tongue darted out and licked the pre cum off the head. He dug his claws into her and growled, "When I say, bitch, don't step out of your place."

She moaned, "Yes, master."

Sesshomaru shuddered at her words. He had never felt this much power and control over any being in his life. Not even as they had begged to live. It was his decision if she lived or died, and she would accept it.

"Now, you may suck me.", he said. Then moaned when her mouth engulfed him. He buried his face into her center and began to lick and suck her again.

She began making whining sounds in the back of her throat, her hips moving to match the rhythm that his hips was creating, pulling himself in and out of his mouth.

He reached his peak and buried himself in her mouth, coming into her. Then, he bit down on her, she threw her head back and screamed his name.

He pulled away from her, then began to lick the multitude of wounds on her body. He looked up at her face, finding a dazed expression.

He chuckled to himself, "Is there something wrong, Pet?"

She looked him in the eye, "Never have I had that kind of pain. It was indescribable." She dropped her eyes and shuddered.

He grinned and pulled her into his embrace, "Sleep, you must go to Inu Yasha in the morning. I don't want him to get angry that you were to tired to teach Kagome."

She obediently closed her eyes and was asleep almost immediately. Sesshomaru looked at her and thought her more beautiful in her sleep.

"She likes what we do to her. We must find a way to keep her.", his inner demon advised.

"I know that, but the only way is mating. Are you willing to accept her as our mate? If we would want an heir it would be hanyou.", he thought.

"We need to think about this and see if there would be another way.", his inner demon said.

Sesshomaru concurred, closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him, Kali draped over his chest.

A few hours later, Sesshomaru's eyes popped open to Jaken pounding on the door, "My Lord, the girl, she's refusing to submit to one of the guards and is FIGHTING him. Please hurry, he will kill her."

Sesshomaru jumped from the bed, and opened the door. "Which way?", he demanded. Jaken pointed in the direction of were Inu Yasha's room would be.

As he ran down the hall, he saw Kali and a young raccoon demon circling each other. The male had blood running from his nose, and looked to be missing a tooth. The only marks on Kali were the ones that he had put there last night.

"Bitch, you are to submit to any who want you.", the male growled.

"I submit only to my master and who he commands that I submit to. Did my master give you permission to touch what it his, if not I will die before you touch me, pig.", she spat right back at him, her eyes ice.

The sounds of fighting was drawing a crowd, many staring at Kali's nude form as she dodged the male's claws.

"Kali", he said, and immediately, she was on her knees in front of him.

"Master, he tried to take what was not his to take.", she explained, prostrating herself to him.

A ghost of a smile passed over his features, and he motioned to her. She crawled to his side, and brought herself up into a kneeling position. He reached out and stroked her head, letting her know he approved.

"My lord, she is a submissive. She is to submit.", the young male, bowed before him.

His eyes scanned the crowd, "This is a very special submissive. She will not give you what you demand, you must seek permission. That will never be forthcoming, so this is NOT to be touched. Is that understood?"

Inu Yasha had come out of his room, to see what all the noise was about, in time to see Sesshomaru arrive. His eyes widened slightly, when Kali called Sesshomaru "master" and his indulgent response to her obvious rebellion.

He waited until the hall emptied of all but, the three of them. He walked over and snatched Kali by the hair, "Go bathe, bitch. You are late enough." He threw her down the hall by her hair, "And don't think you won't be punished for calling Sesshomaru "master". I am your master."

Sesshomaru's eyes streaked red and he growled at Inu Yasha's treatment of her. Inu Yasha looked at him, "Brother, she is still mine. Unless you have reached a decision concerning her?"

It was like being doused with ice cold water, his words shocked him back under control. "No, I have not decided. I would like to make a request, if I may?", Sesshomaru asked.

Inu Yasha had a good idea what he was going to ask and grinned to himself. He knew this was going to happen after what he had Kagome do last night.

"What would that be?", Inu Yasha asked.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to observe Kali under the control of a female. Kagome would do.", he announced.

"Of course brother, this is probably Kagome's last day of training any way. She responds to my commands well enough and I will tweak her to my tastes. Shall we?", he asked, bowing before him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru walked into Inu Yasha's room and heard feminine giggles coming from the bathroom. Curious, he followed the sound to find Kali and Kagome in the shower together.

They were bathing each other and kissing, their hands moving over each other, playing in the soap bubbles created by their sponges. He sighed at the sight of their soapy bodies, breasts rubbing against each other.

"Do you see why I need to give one up?", Inu Yasha asked, as he stepped into the room. The sound of his voice caused the woman to look out of the glass stall. They gave them brilliant smiles and went right back to each other.

"Yes, I do see your dilemma.", he said, watching Kagome push Kali's head to her pussy. Her hips beginning to buck as Kali began licking and sucking her clit.

"Oh harder, bitch. Suck my pussy as if your life depends on it.", Kagome ordered. She threw her head back and yelled her orgasm.

Sesshomaru was a little surprised when Kagome held her head still, grinding against her face. Telling her to bite her clit, and make it hurt. As she came a second time, she pushed Kali away.

Kagome stepped under the spray and washed the soap from her body, then called Kali to her. Roughly she pushed her under the water, and quickly dug her nails into the fresh marks the Sesshomaru had given her the night before.

Sesshomaru could feel Kali's need for release through the glass. Kagome refused to let her have it, she would give her small amounts of pain, then take it away as Kali started reach her peak.

"I will be honest with you, brother, I can think of no other to give her to. If I were certain that your youkai would not kill her, I would have given her to you the night you met her. Her constant need for care, is getting to be a bit much. Kagome has not been broken as Kali has and she is still capable of making some choices. Where as Kali is pretty much dependant on her master.", Inu Yasha was being honest.

"She is dependant?", he asked.

"Kali depends on me for everything. She worked a menial job in a Christian book store, and I had to call her every morning and tell her to go to work. Before that she did nothing, but sit in her apartment during the day and look for a master at night. That is not what I truly desire, and being with Kali has made me realize it.", Inu Yasha explained.

Sesshomaru's eyes streaked red at Inu Yasha's words and Kali's need. "Do it, she would be ours totally. I don't care about hanyou pups or anything else, just make her ours.", his youkai said.

Sesshomaru growled long and low, then reached in and snatched Kali out of Kagome's embrace. He looked at Inu Yasha, "I will meet your price." He turned and drug her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed.

He tore his clothes from his body and fell on top of her. Roughly he spread her legs and slammed himself into her, breaking her hymen and making her scream with pain.

Savagely, he used her. Making her cry out and reach her peak again and again. Suddenly he stopped, and reached up slicing open his shoulder. "Bite here.", he ordered. Then looked at Inu Yasha.

"Sesshomaru, mark your own mate. I'm enjoying mine at the moment.", he began moving on top of Kagome again. Both watching the pain that Sesshomaru inflicted on Kali.

He looked down at her, and smiled, "Pet, bite me now." Kali did as she was told, while Sesshomaru bit into her left shoulder.

Instantly, she had an orgasm, her screams muffled against him. Again, he pounded into her, not stopping, growling in abject pleasure.

Inu Yasha looked over and was not surprised to see Sesshomaru's youkai taking control. What surprised him was the gentleness that seemed to come out with it. The savage intensity was still there, but, Inu Yasha could see it was working for her release as well as his.

Suddenly, Kali let him go, screaming his name and shuddering. Sesshomaru, too, let go and howled, burying himself into her. Then she did something she never did before. Kali fainted from the force of her orgasm.

She woke to three concerned faces over her. "What happened?", she asked.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, "You fainted. It happens sometimes, especially during mating."

"You mated me?", she was stunned.

"Yes, my pet, I made you mine for ever.", he answered her.

Tears filled her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks, "My Lord, you shouldn't have done that. I am not worthy to be your mate."

Sesshomaru waved Inu Yasha and Kagome from the room. "Pet, you are my mate. You are what I require to be happy and to have a pleasurable life. If I would have kept you as a pet, I would lose you many years before I die. I didn't want to live that long without you. I want you here with me.", he told her.

She wiped at her eyes impatiently, "You are certain?"

"I wouldn't have mated you if I weren't sure, Pet.", he answered.

Suddenly, she smiled, "Then you are now my master."

"Yes, I own you now and for all eternity.", he said. Kali shuddered at his words, remembering his promise of taking her to the edge of death. He pulled her into his arms and held her, until he heard Inu Yasha's voice.

"Brother, you have not yet paid my price for her. Nor her brother's.", he said.

Sesshomaru raised his nose in the air, "I am aware of the price I need to pay to you. Her brother's I believe is paid. Kali, who do you want to be with?" He asked her.

"You, master, I want to be with you.", Kali answered.

Kagome laughed, "I think Sesshomaru is right about that Inu Yasha."

"Shut up, bitch.", Inu Yasha groused. Then he smiled, "Sesshomaru, I wish to give you a mating gift. Kali is yours, you've already paid the real price I wanted for her."

Sesshomaru was surprised. Inu Yasha wasn't demanding to use Kali one last time. Perhaps he did care for her welfare. He stuck his hand out, "Thank you for that, brother. Perhaps in time I would share her with you."

"Brother, I doubt that will happen for a long while.", Inu Yasha grabbed his hand and shook it. Then his face broke into huge grin, "Take your mate and get out. I wish to fuck my mate some more."

Sesshomaru snatched Kali up bridal style and carried her back to her room. He threw her down and joined her on the bed.

"Mine, all mine. To do as I say and when.", his mouth melded with hers, with punishing force. Kali whimpered and opened her mouth to him. Her submission telling him that she was his and forever.

THE END


End file.
